


[PODFIC] In For Repairs, by igrockspock

by Thimblerig



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Competence Kink, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Miscommunication, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Rey is determined to make a grand gesture to declare her feelings for Rose, but Rose doesn't pick up on the message.
Relationships: Rey/Rose Tico
Kudos: 4
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	[PODFIC] In For Repairs, by igrockspock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts), [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In for Repairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356532) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



__

_“I’m okay.” Rose turns red and looks away. Rey and Finn and Poe have all been nagging her about accepting compliments, but the lesson hasn’t sunk in yet. “Do you want a cookie?” she asks. She breaks apart the one inside her cargo pocket and hands it to Rey without waiting for an answer._

_“You should help me repair the Falcon,” Rey says. The words tumble out too fast, and she’s not sure that Rose understood, so she adds, “I’m redoing all the relays.”_

_Which is obviously the best part of spacecraft repair, and hopefully Rose gets that Rey had saved the job just for her..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14oEOlYxIqibdWwQZvblvexWZxBVT6ATw/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

Format: MP3  
Length: 15.43  
Size: 25.68 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor
> 
> Cover Image: Pixabay stock image
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> “Orchestrion - I Can't Give You Anything.wav” by Ohrwurm - https://freesound.org/people/Ohrwurm/sounds/76903/ (CC0)
> 
> _Orchestrion from "Imhof and Mukle 1895, Vöhrenbach, Black-Forest, Germany plays "I Can't Give You Anything But Love" by Jimmy McHugh._


End file.
